


Black Coat

by FontcestSinnerShipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Black coat, Completed, Don't know what to tag really, Drama, Fontcest, Gay skelebros, M/M, Making it rain feels, Might add smut later if wanted, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, PapySans, Prepare for the feels trip, Sadness, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Yaoi, ufpapyrus - Freeform, ufsans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FontcestSinnerShipper/pseuds/FontcestSinnerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell au. Based on the Black coat Video. Sans has to escape after another fight he had with his brother but... He wasn't expecting a cruel grin and Blood red eyes to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coat

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing the black Coat Video I couldn't just leave it. I had to write a fanfiction about it xD If you haven't seen the video I suggest you check it out! Its so good and well drawn. So anyways please enjoy :D

Everything was a blur. His thoughts were jumbled and running a mile a minute as he maneuvered through the crowd. Curses flew to his ears as he accidentally bumped into passerby but it couldn't bother him a bit. Not after... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"SANS!" Papyrus roared, the front door suddenly being thrown open, a large bang resounding around the room making the smaller skeleton flinch as he heard the stomping of his brother's foot steps getting closer. His eyes widened, wondering why his brother would be back so early. It wasn't like him. Slowly he looked up from his place on the couch to see Papyrus looking down at him with a harsh glare, the stare making Sans' stomach churn. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He asked with clinched teeth, his whole face seething.

Sans blinked and could feel his chest tighten. "U-um... W-what do ya mean boss?" He asked uncertainty, feeling as if he was walking on thin ice, though that was always the feeling he had when talking to his younger brother. Though this time... He was beyond pissed. What could he have done? 

Rolling his eyes in obvious displeasure Papyrus walked closer and leaned down so that their faces were mere inches apart, Their proximity making the shorter blush despite the situation he was currently in. "WHAT DO I MEAN... OH I DON'T KNOW...MAYBE THAT YOU HAD A JOB YOU PROMISED YOU'D DO BUT BEING THE LAZY SLOB YOU ARE YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT! I MEAN REALLY... WHY DO I PUT UP WITH YOUR USELESS ASS!?" He growled as his frowned deepened, his eyes seeming to burn a bright red. 

Sans didn't want to admit it but everytime his brother would throw those harsh words at him it would make his soul ache. Each insult feeling like a stab to his gut. Honestly though he didn't remember any promises he had made. What had... And then it hit him. Today was Papyrus' tests. Every year he had to display his skills and take on challenges to keep his position as second in command of the royal guard and due to that fact he wouldn't be able to go around and manage the other responsibilities he had enlisted upon himself. 

It was always something he trusted Sans with. His brother would actually trust him to look after the jobs he couldn't do for that one important day and of course... He forgot. He had let his brother down once again. How could he possibly forget on this one important day of all days?! 

"F-fuck boss... I-I.. I didn't... " The words flew out of his mouth but he didn't know what to say. What could he say? This was a day Papyrus would actually trust him with something and... And he let him down again. He couldn't even look at his brother, shame filling his bones.

Papyrus tsk'ed in annoyance and stood back to his full height. "I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED NOTHING LESS FROM YOU SANS. YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THEN A GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY ASS WASTE OF SPACE!" He growled as he turned and stomped up the stairs leaving the older by himself to his thoughts. Gritting his teeth he could feel his chest burning, his soul aching. Why... Why couldn't he be the brother Papyrus deserved? He... Couldn't do anything right and Papyrus...He took care of them. He pays the bills, protects them from any dangers. Dammit he was the big brother! Papyrus was right...He was nothing more then a waste of space... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He didn't know how far he walked but since he couldn't hear any murmurs from a crowd he imagined he had walked pretty far. He looked up slowly and noticed he had walked all the way to the entrance of the ruins. Sighing he noticed a log and he finally realized how tired he was from traveling so far. Leisurely he made his way over and sat down, slouching. Silence overtook him and all he could do was let his thoughts run rapid. Self loathing thoughts. 

Why couldn't he be better? Why couldn't he make his brother proud? Why was he even born? Why did he... Even continue living? 

Groaning Sans slowly ran his hands down his face. Man he was a fuck up...

After sitting there for who knows how long he could feel his bones rattling from the cold. The light of day was finally fading and Sans realized that he stayed out way later then he should have. Getting up his bones creaked and popped as he stood, making him flinch at the slight pain.

Focusing on the image of his home he was preparing to teleport when suddenly...he heard a low creaking. All his movements and thoughts came to a halt as he cautiously turned, coming face to face with the last thing he was expecting. 

A human... 

A girl with a wide cruel grin with rosy cheeks covered in... He gulped. Dust. 

Taking a weary step back his mind was in a whirlwind. The human... Didn't look right. Even though young she was utterly intimidating with the way she looked at him like a piece of meat and the way she clung to the knife. His instincts told him to run, to get out of there but...This could be his chance. He could capture the girl and bring her back to Papyrus. That way he wouldn't be a failure but... That look on her face. 

The girl let out a creepy soft cackle as she slowly closed in. "Ooh... I didn't think I would see a skeleton. It's gonna be so fun to play." She said in a playful tone that sent an uneasy quivering shudder through his spine. There was a sickening feeling going through him at this child's tone but... Papyrus... 

Gritting his teeth in determination his eye flared up a bright red and bones gathered around him, sharp jagged edges pointing right at the girl, her crazy grin only widening. "So you wanna have a good time do ya? Well we'll have a great time!" He yelled as the bones shot forward, directly pointed to his target with the intention to kill. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Where was he?! It was getting late! So he skips out on the work he promised he'd do, risking his job he might add! And now he just runs away cause he gets in trouble?! Despicable!

Papyrus had been pacing around the room ever since it turned 10. His brother never stayed out this late without telling him. Not that he was worried! It's just that Sans belonged to him and he should know what he was doing at all costs! 

Looking back at the clock he frowned to see it was now 11. "Where the hell are you Sans..." He murmured quietly, his fists clinching tightly as he looked to the window, the cold winds being heard from the outside. Sighing softly he sat on the couch for a moment to gather his bearings. Okay... He needed to go look for him. Knowing the smaller he was just out getting wasted at Grillby's because he got in trouble...Like always.

Getting up with renewed vigor he went out in search for his brother. He couldn't be far...He's out here somewhere and the great Papyrus will just have to bring him home! Squashing the uneasy feeling in his stomach he trudged through the cold, going all through out Snowdin and Sans' usual hang outs in search. 

*-*-*-*-*-

It was dark... Not a sound could be heard. It was... Peaceful. Like floating on air. There wasn't a care in the world. He could feel himself floating away, like he was losing himself. Something, however, rung out. A voice? It was familiar. Charming... Deep...concerned? Then there was a light. A cold light welcoming him back. It was like the voice... Came from it. Without any hesitation he ran towards it. And then... Suddenly life flashed into full view. 

Sans' eyes fluttered open and he looked up to the darkened sky, trying to remember. Carefully he sat up, looking around slowly, collecting his thoughts of earlier events. He felt... Strange. He couldn't feel the cold. Couldn't feel the ground beneath him. It was as if all his nerve endings were cut. He furrowed his bone brows as he ran his hands around in the white snow. Nothing. No cold. What was he doing again? Papyrus came home... Told him how much of a total piece of shit he was and then he had to get away... But then what...? 

Trailing his eyes back up, the ruin doors came into view and it hit him hard. The child, that unmerciful grin, the dust that covered their skin and clothes. Bringing a hand up to his chest he felt the teared material of his jacket and instantly looked down. There was the cut from his wound but... He wasn't injured? What the hell? 

Frowning he gripped his jacket tightly. It was obvious he had failed Papyrus again but... he was surprised that kid didn't finish the job-

"SANS!!" 

His eyes darted up quickly, his breath hitching. "P-papyrus..." He whispered softly. Oh God he was probably upset he hadn't come home. Who knows how long he's been gone?! He already looks upset... Okay... He just need to calm do-

"SANS?!" Papyrus yelled again but this time he looked in his direction, eyes darting around like he didn't see him until they seemed to land right on him. 

Oh God he was looking right at him. Well there was no way to run now. Maybe he could just beg for his forgiveness. His brother would understand right?? I mean he did see a human so maybe that would better his mood! Y-yeah! 

Standing up with shaky legs, Sans gave a nervous smile. "H-hey b-boss sorry about-" But his voice stopped. Papyrus... Was looking at him with wide, scared? Eyes. His soul seemed to ache at the look alone. "Boss?" But he just kept staring in wide eyed shock. "Bro...?" He tried again in a quieter voice, still not getting a response, however the younger slowly walked closer. "P... Papyrus?" 

He reached out as Papyrus drew closer, the sad look on his brother's face making his soul sink. And then as he was about to make contact Papyrus ran through him and stopped just a couple steps away. It was like... He wasn't there. He looked down at his shaking hands. Papyrus just went through him like...like a... 

His eyes widened as he put two and two together. He wouldn't believe it! It didn't happen! It couldn't be... Whipping around he stared at his brother's back in utter shock. And then he saw it...His jacket... His ripped up jacket just laying in the snow, long forgotten with dust scattered over the material. H-his dust. 

No... No no no nonononononono! This wasn't real! He was alive! He was right here! 

"B-boss!" He called desperately but got no response. Papyrus silently reached down and took the jacket, and then... Just walked off. Walking back in the direction of their house. "Boss no!" He stood there in shock for what seemed like hours but when his brother was almost out of sight he ran. Desperate hurried steps. "Boss!" Why was he just walking away?! He was acting like he didn't care...but why should he? He was just a useless waste of space right? B-but... 

"P-papyrus!" He choked out, having almost caught up to him but... His brother still didn't react to him. Still couldn't hear him... 

Why should he expect Papyrus to care? He brought the younger nothing but trouble. He was... Probably h-happy he was finally gone. 

Clinching his teeth at the thought he shook his head slowly. Looking up one more time and a flash of black caught his attention. His mouth hung open slightly and eyes widened as he watched Papyrus put on his old torn jacket. Why... What was he... "P-papyrus?" He whispered but again, no response. 

Papyrus headed inside and Sans hurried to follow inside after him, taking a few steps into the living room ahead of Papyrus. The younger didn't move away from the front door. He was just standing there, non-moving. Sans looked back from him to the living room. The house... Looked like a mess since the last time he's seen it. What had his brother been doing? 

Suddenly he heard a soft thud behind him and he blinked in surprise and looking back it felt like his very soul froze over. 

"Bo-...Papyrus." Tears... Tears were streaming down his brother's cheeks, his face contorted in pure heart break as he sat defeated on the floor, his sharp fingers curled around Sans' ripped jacket. 

"S-Sans..." Papyrus whispered, his voice sounding so... Broken. It felt as if Sans' soul broke right then. 

"W-why did you leave me...You idiot!" He whimpered, his usual booming voice now only a mere whisper as he clung tightly to the jacket around his shoulders. Sans could only stand there, gazing at his brother at a loss for words. He cared. He actually...

"Brother... I'm so s-sorry."

"If I only I was stronger." They both said it. Both in broken harmony. Sans' eyes darted back to Papyrus, mouth now gaping. 

"N-no Papyrus...I'm the one who should be stronger! You didn't-"

"I-if I had been there... I could have protected you." He muttered as he buried his face into the fur of the jacket, finding only slight comfort from the familiar scent. "Some brother I am. You got killed because of my weakness!" He growled at himself, the tears only seeming to fall harder. 

Sans shook his head and reached his hand out to cup Papyrus' cheek but it only fazed through. His soul clinched in agony as tears surfaced in his own sockets. He couldn't even console his own brother in his time of need. "Y-you're wrong bro...If I h-had trained harder like you've been telling me all this time I could have won against the human. I... I-I could have still been here with you..." Sans whispered, wanting to desperately touch his brother, to kiss his tears away... 

"And what I said...my last words to you..." At that Sans stilled, the words from earlier that day still fresh in his mind. "I want to take it back so badly. S-Sans... You're not a failure. You're not a waste of space...Stars I'm an idiot..." 

He didn't want to hear this. His brother was supposed to be strong, unrelenting but now? Just by his death he collapsed. Even in death he made his brother crumble but... A sick part of his soul felt light at the words coming from the younger beside him. Slowly Sans slid down to the floor beside Papyrus, placing his hand softly over the other's, even if his fingers fazed through him. 

"There's so much I still wasn't able to tell you..." Slowly Sans glanced over at his brother with confusion. "I was so obsessed with power over these years that I was pushing you away... And I haven't realized that until now. In the beginning I was only doing it to protect us, so the other's wouldn't target you just because of your 1 HP but look how much that did." He mumbled softly, looking down at the jacket with utter remorse. 

He couldn't hold them in anymore. His tears started streaming down Sans' cheeks. "Papyrus... That isn't-"

"And I never told you how much I loved you." Sans words stopped in his throat. Papyrus laughed hollowly as he shook his head. "Looking back I knew it was wrong but... Now I want nothing more then to just tell you... I love you. Stars I love you. I'm your brother but damn I wanted you..." Sans non-existent breath hitched and even know he could feel his his cheeks brightening up in a faint red glow. 

"Brother...Y-you...?" 

Papyrus let out a broken sigh. "What will I do without you Sans?" Then... It was silent. Everything grew quiet as thoughts ran through the brothers minds. Regret. Remorse. And then suddenly a determined look took over Papyrus features and his grip tightened around the material. "I'll avenge you." He growled harshly, his voice being filled with nothing but hate. Sans looked at the other with wide eyes. 

"N-no...Papyr-"

"I'll make them regret the day they took you away from me." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So...I finally found you..." 

It was quiet, the atmosphere dense and almost suffocating. It had taken weeks but finally the menace who had wrecked havoc in the underground was finally in front of them. Papyrus searched whole heartily, stopping at nothing to find the killer, and of course Sans had followed. He couldn't part with his brother after that night. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

And now they were here. 

A sickening malicious laugh rang through the hall, making Papyrus' bone brow twitch. 

"Indeed you have~ I was wondering which one of you monsters would be a real challenge for me. Hopefully you'll make me at least break a sweat."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, the red slowly turning a deep scarlet as his magic flowed through him. 

"Oooh~ Your eyes light up like that other skeleton!"

Papyrus gaze hardened and teeth clinched at the mention of his brother. "Don't you fuckin-"

"Hopefully you're much stronger then he was. He was very weak... If only you could have seen his face when he-"

"ENOUGH!" Papyrus Roared hatefully, his eyes burning brighter as sharp bones were summoned all around the room. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!!" and bones were flying. Each with the intent to strike and kill their target. However the kid easily dodged each attack. 

"Oh come on! You can't even hit me~" She giggled crazily as she drew closer. 

Papyrus snarled and summoned twice as many bones as before and launched them, hatred burning through his retinas. 

Sans watched uneasily, a part of him just knowing Papyrus would defeat her. He was second-in-command of the royal guard for fucks sake! No way he'd lose... Right? 

The child grinned wildly and maneuvered through the attacks, not so easily dodging them. As she drew closer one had managed to slash along her cheek making her wince but that didn't delay her attack as she was only a few feet away. 

Papyrus widened his eyes at how quick this little human could move but pushed the thought away as he summoned a sort of bone club and blocked her knife's slash with his club. They matched each other's movements, easily being a match in strength. 

"Just give up! Then you could join your brother in hell!" She cackled, narrowing her blood red eyes and her grin slowly turned into a smirk as she saw the hatred only grow on the skeleton's features. 

Papyrus felt his anger taking over as his movements became sloppy, swinging more violently with his club. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SANS!" He roared, gritting his teeth so hard he was surprised they didn't crack from under the intense pressure. 

"Oh come now~ I didn't really talk bad about him. But I have to say that he was a pretty weak little shit. I couldn't stand if I had a brother like that." She laughed, and that did it. 

Papyrus could only see red as he summoned bones from all around them and raised his club high over his head. "BURN IN HELL YOU LITT-"

And then... It was over. The bones slowly faded into dust and ever so slowly... Papyrus' body started deteriorating. The child only laughed as the other's existence slowly was fading from the world. "Ah... To bad. It was kinda fun though." The girl laughed as she walked past him but her words fell on deaf ears as only one thought rang through Papyrus' mind. He failed... He had failed Sans'. He couldn't avenge him. Now... Both their deaths were for naught. 

Sans felt his whole soul quake. No... N-no... "Papyrus!" And then he was running. 

"I-I'm sorry... Brother..." Papyrus whispered, his body finally giving in while his eyes closing shut for that final time. 

Or... So he thought. 

Warm. He was warm. He could feel hands on his face, slowly caressing his bones with a fondness he had never felt. Was this...death? Coming to welcome him? He wondered...would he see Sans? 

"Brother..." 

It was like he could hear his soft soothing voice. 

"Brother... Open your eyes."

Furrowing his bone brows in confusion at the command, his sight came back to him as his eyes lidded open. For second he thought he saw... 

His eyes opened wider and he couldn't believe his sockets. His mouth hung open as he stared into the face of one he had wanted to see for so long. "S... Sans?"

"Heh... Hey Boss." Came the soft fond chuckle, Sans' gentle fingers brushing across his cheek. 

"H-how...? I can't..." He was bombarded with so many emotions. Everything was a whirlwind. 

"Shh." Sans gave a small smile as he leaned their foreheads together. "You did such a good job bos-... Papyrus." 

Papyrus' body quaked as he reached up and grabbed Sans' cheeks, non to gently making his brother wince slightly but neither of them could care. They were finally in each other's arms. "Stars Sans... I'm sorry... I-I never meant-"

"I know you didn't bro." He interrupted, chuckling softly. "I... I saw you. You know, back at the house the day I...I died." 

Papyrus felt his soul sink, memories flooding back on that day. All the tears he shed, the weakness he shown but... Nothing hit him as hard once he remembered his confession he had whispered. "So... You were there when I let everything down. My walls. So you gonna laugh now? Seeing your brother being so weak?" He mumbled looking away, his whole body suddenly feeling like ice. 

Sans furrowed his brows, his grin turning down into a deep frown. Why would he ever think? "I would never think of you as weak." He whispered, making the other look back up. "You were so strong that night. I couldn't have pushed past it like you had." 

They sat there for what felt like hours, The words were hanging in the air. Papyrus felt his soul feeling lighter but... There was one thing he wanted- no. Needed to know. 

"So, Did you hear..." His voice trailed off as he searched for the right words to voice his thoughts. When he couldn't find any he felt aggravated he couldn't just be out with his feelings. 

However Sans had an idea of where his brother was going with this and smiled. Leaning close. "Papyrus..." He couldn't understand why but just his name being whispered lovingly from his brother... Sent a delightful shiver down his spine. "I heard every word." And they both couldn't stop themselves as they leaned into each other, sharing a soft skeleton kiss that sent a pleasant warmth through the two. Finally... They could show their feelings and not be afraid of the world around them. They were in their own world without the merciless monsters around them who would judge and look down upon them. They could finally be happy... Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So sadly there wasn't any smut but if you guys want I could add a second chapter to add on to their reunion. *wink wink* Again thank you guys for reading! If you liked it feel free to leave a kudos or a comment and I'll see you all in the next work!


End file.
